Man Vs Man
by thatgirlwiththelasso
Summary: He did it for... He risked it all for her saftey.


Gotham city is where the events had occurred. Where the most tragic thing had occurred. No one would have expected this to happen. No one saw it coming. You'd think that nothing like this would have happened. But, it had. Everyone has gone blind sided on how everything went down. Perhaps it was the death of most of the bats. Stephanie died, Cass had died, Damian had died and as well did Grayson. Who can forget about Bruce? Don't forget Jason.

All that had been left was Tim. All his loved ones had died before him. He was honestly recked without his family. All that was left was Cassie in his life. He couldn't bare to lose her . He had lost his parents long before.

Cassie was out on a mission. While Tim on the other hand, had a mission of his own. He had declared after all these years he'd face the killer of his father. Boomerang . Boomerang who had killed his father. Jack Drake was killed by boomerang. The horrible man who took Tim's father away from him by throwing a boomerang at his heart. There was no turning back now. Tim had been secretly hunting down boomerang for months now. Tim pulled on his suit and placed his cowl upon his face. "He won't know what hit him..." He said as he went off to a near by old warehouse.

The vigilante leaned against the old warehouse, checking the warehouse. It was quiet. To quiet for his liking. Tim went into the place quietly.

"You feel into my plan , Drake." A recognizable voice had said. He didn't like where this had been going. Tim felt all his limbs not accessible. They weren't following his command. He could barely move.

"What can't move? Can't face me , bird?" The joker had came out of the shadows. Tim went pale. It looked like he has just seen a ghost.

The raven haired man could only give the joker the death stare. The joker smiled at Tim, with the horribly done makeup. "Aren't you happy to see me Timmy boy?" He walked closer with a knife in hand and some laughing gas.

"Don't call me that." Tim snarled , still yet not having the ability. The clown prince was at it again. He had done this one before. Perhaps , the vigilante had not done his calculations correctly.

"Aw, why the little birdy so grumpy?" The clown prince has asked. They were almost nose to nose. Tim managed to move ever the slightest, but the joker grabbed him roughly. He was put into a tight headlock , the crazy man dragged along the knife against the still pale face.

"What you want, Joker? Haven't you had enough with your killings? " Red Robin asked.

"See that's the thing I don't want to kill you Timmy old boy. " The joker slowly dug into Tim's flesh. "Once I'm done with you, you will never want to go back. "

The raven haired boy groaned in agonizing pain, he felt his face go numb as the joker continued to dig into his face. The clown made Tim smile big with the cuts he had left him with. Why wasn't he doing anything though? Why couldn't he move was the biggest question. He felt a sharp pain go into his side. Tim's eye widen seeing a needle being pulled out of his arm.

Everything went black from there. He doesn't remember what had happened. It was all a blur. Once Red Robin had awakened, he felt like someone had been controlling him. He lost all connections to his nervous system. "What have you done to me?!" Tim screamed.

Joker laughed at Tim. "Nothing." The weird thing was that the vigilant was no longer in the same warehouse. But, in another warehouse with the joker being behind a thick glass. Tim had multiple questions for the joker. As to why the joker wanted him? Why was he dressed in different clothes? His face hurt like hell mind you.

Smoke came from both sides of the room, that's when he started to begin on laughing. He was drugged based on him blacking out or maybe he lost lots of blood. "L-l-laughing...G-g-gas..." He laughed out all his words.

The joker came out the glass room when the gas disappeared with a bag headed woman... "My little toy, I have a present for you." The bag headed woman had muffled out screams and cries. The woman had been cuffed and prevented from running. The bag was taken off her head, she was thrown to the ground. Blond locks had appeared.

The raven haired man couldn't believe his eyes. It was wondergirl. His girlfriend. His Cassie. He knew it was to good to be true.

"Tim?!" The blonde muffled against the tape that was put against her lips. The clown walked over to the blonde and ripped off the tape.

"What have you done to him?! " Cassie cried out as Tim could only laugh.

"He is my minion ." Joker confirmed and threw a gun at the young man.

Tim couldn't even control his own body. Why would he even be entrusted to hold a gun?

"KILLER HER JR. PRINCE ." Joker yelled at Tim.

Tim was forced to stand in front of the blonde, ready to pull the trigger. To kill the girl he had solemnly loved to death. The last person he ever loved. He can't lose her. He just couldn't. Laughing uncontrollably was what the raven haired man was doing. He was stalling.

"What are you waiting for ? I said kill her! Or I'll do it myself!" The joker growled.

"Forgive me , Cass. I love you.." A loud gun shot had echoed in the cold warehouse.

He killed himself for her. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he had killed Cassie.

"Tim..." The blonde cried.

"We were happy ... " Cassie said through tears. How can she have let this happen? How could she have let her guard down? How did she not be aware of her surroundings? She loved him. She was suppose to marry him, have children with him. All her plans had been ruined.

"I will never love anyone else..." She shook her head and continued to cry her eyes out.

From that day on, Cassie swore she could never forgive herself.


End file.
